


[Podfic] Start Slow

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin spends all his time at SDCC missing Bradley. When he calls Bradley in the middle of the night Cardiff time, things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Start Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Start Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473048) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> I know I haven't posted a solo podfic in forever, so .... SURPRISE! Happy Valentine's Day! Happy International Fanworks Day! ♥

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Start%20Slow.mp3) | **Size:** 36 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:25 
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Start%20Slow.m4b) | **Size:** 37 MB | **Duration:** 00:19:25 



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
